


Disturbia

by Turtle_Goose



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_Goose/pseuds/Turtle_Goose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate 4.06 - Hallucinations come in the strangest ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disturbia

**Author's Note:**

> The Vampire Diaries and all related material are copyrighted trademarks of The CW and L.J. Smith, all rights reserved. This is a work of fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended. 

**Disturbia**

~~~

Hallucinations come in the strangest of ways, he's said.

If this is what he meant, maybe she can deal with them for the next century or so.

~~~

_She's a captive in Klaus's mansion, in some sort of safe room. No windows, no escape, just Katherine taunting her, encouraging her to end it all. She argues with Katherine and then a door slams and Katherine is gone._

_"Hello again."_

_"Elijah, what are you-"_

_"I figured you could use some company, love, since it's just you and your mind," Klaus says cheerfully._

_"How are you holding?" Elijah asks, full of concern._

_"I'm losing my mind," Elena says. "I can't even tell if you're real or just-"_

_"There's one way to find out," Klaus interrupts, all smiles. "God knows my brother could do with a tumble."_

_"Can you just not talk?" Elena asks. Klaus opens his mouth. "It wasn't really a question," she clarifies._

_He chortles and Elijah hasn't taken his eyes off of her. "Go on, you two, it's not like she's getting out of here anytime soon."_

_"Klaus." Elijah's voice is hard and laced with warning._

_"Fine," Klaus says. "If you won't, then I will."_

_Klaus speeds over to her and has his tongue in her mouth before she can blink. It's... quiet. All the voices in her head are quiet and encouraged, she kisses him back. "That's it, love," Klaus murmurs against her lips. He pulls her back with him onto the bed, stripping her of her clothes. She feels cool hands on her back - Elijah - and she continues to respond to Klaus's advances. She'll do anything to silence the voices._

__That's right, Elena, you're a whore just like me. At least I own it. __

_She throws herself into Klaus's twisted game, ripping off his shirt and attacking his chest, kissing and sucking her way down to his navel. Behind her she can hear Elijah calmly ridding himself of his clothing._

_Klaus pulls her up sharply by her hair. "Now, Elena, why don't you be a good girl and show my dear brother some attention, Mmm?"_

_Elena turns to see Elijah, naked, patiently waiting for her. Elena smiles shyly before leaning in to kiss him. Klaus finishes removing her boots, jeans and thong before ridding himself of his own trousers. "You can do better than that, both of you!"_

_With a mischievous glint in his eye, Elijah hauls Elena into his arms and flips them. Her legs come up to wrap around his waist and he grinds his erection against her core._

_"Please," Elena begs him. "Everyone is so loud, Elijah-"_

_He's in her, quieting the uninvited guests in her mind. He drives them away in long, hard strokes._

_"Now that's more like it," Klaus says as he strokes his own erection._

_Elena moans as Elijah fills her over and over again, claws deep gashes down his back. Her body moves with his like it was made to, she feels at peace, finally-_

_"Bored, Brother?" Elijah asks with a grunt. His hair falls in front of his eyes._

_"Well, I wouldn't be adverse to joining in, seeing as I brought you two together," Klaus answers dryly._

_"You're such an insufferable brat," Elijah says._

_He pulls out of her and Elena groans in frustration - it's getting so loud again. He turns her over and urges her onto her knees. She's right at eye level with Klaus's cock, pulsing and erect._

_"I'm sure you know what to do," Klaus says, infuriatingly smug._

_Elijah's in her again, and it feels so much better than before. Elena takes the head of Klaus's cock into her mouth and starts sucking, taking a little more, and then a little more, until her head is bobbing up and down in time with Elijah's thrusts._

_It's blissful silence as the three of them move. Everything is fine, Klaus and Elijah are silencing all her worried and doubts and suicidal urges._

_After what must be hours and hours of sex -in ways she'd never dreamed were possible- Elena tumbles to the bed between the two brothers, sated and calmed._

~~~

She awakes abruptly. She's alone, curled up in front of the bed, completely clothed.

 _'It doesn't matter how often you spread your legs for the two of them; we'll get you one way or another,'_ Katherine taunts.

"We'll see," Elena says. She closes her eyes and thinks of the three of them naked on the bed...

~~~

_'Now, Love, where were we?_

_Elena rolls her eyes at him and kisses Elijah._

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIV. Prompts: trapped, mansion, share


End file.
